Un ventilador para Takaita
by Em Hatake
Summary: Takaita tiene una pequeña obsesión, pero no se da verdaderamente cuenta de ello hasta que ciertos personajes de manga aparecen frente a ella. ¿Realmente están Sasuke y Naruto ahí? ¿Y de verdad están haciendo... eso?


**Hey, people! Aquí estoy, con un one-shot ¿inesperado? Para la mayoría sí xD. Esta pequeña historia tiene una anécdota interesante detrás, que contaré al final :3**

**Dado que ella es la más prota de los protas, TAKAITA (todos la conocen, autora de ****_Kitsune no Kokoro_****), este fic es todo tuyo y lo sabes *-*. Gracias por dejarme publicarlo y por hacerme de beta :D**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke y Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Takaita, Kyu, hasta donde sé, se pertenecen a ellas mismas, y Manzanita es mía de mí.**

**Espero que os guste^^**

* * *

**Un ventilador para Takaita**

Takaita torció una sonrisa divertida mientras leía el último comentario de su estado y pulsó el botón que rezaba "Like". Tras varias horas en Facebook, decidió que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para irse a dormir y apagó el ordenador. Con un bostezo nada elegante pero que nadie vería, se giró hacia su cama para, directamente, tirarse sobre ella. Lástima que ya estuviese ocupada.

Parpadeó varias veces para_ tratar de_ asimilar la imagen que tenía enfrente. A punto estuvo de gritar, pero si lo hacía, ¿qué diría? La tomarían por obsesionada si contaba lo que estaba viendo. A no ser que fuese real. Negó con la cabeza muy rápido. Esa era la mayor estupidez que había pensado jamás.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —musitó para sí.

Maldijo que su hermana hubiese salido de fiesta justo ese día, porque así por lo menos podría decirle lo que le pasaba y ella lo entendería. Esperaba. O tal vez la mandaría al psiquiátrico de cabeza, diciendo que eso ya sobrepasaba los límites de lo saludable.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero al volver a abrirlos se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Aquél rubio de ojos azules la seguía mirando con una zorruna sonrisa que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Pero era imposible que un dibujo cobrase vida, porque era precisamente eso, un dibujo. Mas no se acercó, no intentó tocarlo, no fuese a ser que se desvaneciera del todo.

Sin embargo, tras recapacitar, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era normal, y mucho menos normal era, probablemente, que ella quisiese que se quedase, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, pellizcándose la piel del brazo. Cuando sintió un dolor punzante paró y, lentamente, alzó de nuevo los párpados. El rubio seguía allí.

Y, lo que era peor (o mejor, según se mirase): estaba acompañado.

Takaita tuvo que parpadear más veces todavía para asegurarse de que realmente estaba viendo a Uchiha Sasuke sentado en su cama justo al lado de Uzumaki Naruto. Más le costó asimilar que el moreno sonreía de forma burlesca.

Buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviese de arma y, encontrando como primer recurso un libro, lo lanzo contra las dos figuras que, ni cortas ni perezosas, lo esquivaron con habilidad.

—Me ofendes —habló el rubio, y Takaita se sintió morir de un infarto—. Somos ninjas, dattebayo.

Suspiró de alivio cuando comprendió que, si hablaban en castellano, obviamente no eran reales, y segundos después se golpeó a sí misma en la cabeza. Primero, obviamente no podían ser reales porque eran dibujos, y se presentaban ante ella como tal, aunque un poco en tres dimensiones; segundo, ése no era motivo para suspirar aliviada, porque significaba que algo en su cabeza no estaba del todo bien.

—Estoy demasiado cansada —susurró con la cabeza gacha.

Volvió a encarar a los dos personajes que se presentaban ante ella y que habían vuelto a su posición original y, con un par de pasos algo temblorosos, llegó al borde de su cama. Ambos la miraron, Naruto sonriente, Sasuke impasible.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlos. Más concretamente, se decidió por Naruto, pues si eran tan fieles a su personalidad como a su físico, tocar a Sasuke era muy mala idea. La tela negra de la manga se le hizo tan real como la de su propio pijama, y cuando miró la cara morena del rubio se dio cuenta de que no era propiamente un dibujo, simplemente era demasiado perfecto como para ser una persona real. Su piel se apreciaba suave y sin ninguna impureza, y ni siquiera tenía poros. Las marcas en sus mejillas estaban allí, como pintadas, la nariz respingona, los enormes ojos de un azul imposible y el pelo demasiado rubio, pero todo ello con textura y totalmente palpable.

Realmente, su mente no podía estar bien.

—Necesito dormir para que desparezcáis —dijo con el tono todo lo firme que pudo. ¿Realmente quería ella que desapareciesen?

—Todos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres.

La voz de Sasuke casi estuvo por hacer que jadease de forma indecorosa, pero se contuvo. Era lo suficientemente sensual como para que sus temblores aumentasen. Pero no se atrevió a responder, a sabiendas de que sería inútil refutar aquello.

—¿Qué sois? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, entre uno y otro.

—¡Ey! ¡Somos personas, dattebayo! —exclamó indignado el rubio.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Somos lo que tienes ahí dentro —dijo, señalando con la cabeza la de la propia Takaita—. Y me da que te has obsesionado con nosotros.

Genial, ya no necesitaba nadie más que se lo dijese, hasta su propia mente se lo recordaba.

—Yo no estoy obsesionada.

—Lo estás —afirmó Naruto con un asentimiento muy convencido.

Intentó mirarlo mal, pero le fue imposible cuando el rubio le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que siempre imaginaba. Ah, claro, que era la versión imaginativa suya de Naruto y Sasuke. Por eso necesitaba dormir.

—Apartad. Poneos donde queráis, pero no habléis y dejadme dormir.

Sin poder creerse todavía lo que acababa de decir, observó como los dos adolescentes se levantaban y se alejaban de ella. Naruto se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Sasuke en la mesa, y sólo entonces Takaita reparó en su ropa.

Ay, madre.

Se cubrió el rostro evitando que la pudiesen ver sonrojada. ¡Era un maldito espejismo, una ilusión! ¡Sasuke no existía! No podía estar mirándole el pecho, por muy real que se presentase ante ella, y estar pensando que estaba realmente bueno.

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza y, todo lo rápido que pudo, retiró las mantas floreadas y se metió dentro de ellas. Intentó olvidar lo que acababa de ver, fruto obviamente de su cansancio y de las dispares conversaciones que mantenía con aquél grupo de depravadas que tenía por amigas en Facebook, y cerró los ojos, apagando la luz. Seguramente esos dos objetos de su imaginación ya ni estaban allí, y a la mañana siguiente no tendría problemas para seguir con su vida normal, sin Sasukes o Narutos en su visión.

Aquél pensamiento no llegó a diluirse en su sueño, pues antes de caer rendida escuchó claramente el sonido de su ordenador encenderse. Pensó que de nuevo su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada hasta que la luz de la pantalla iluminó su habitación con el azul del inicio de Windows.

Se alzó rápidamente, destapándose y volviéndose a sentar en el borde del colchón. Anonadada, contempló a Naruto, sentado donde lo había visto por última vez abrir tranquilamente su usuario, y a Sasuke inclinado sobre su espalda, mirando también la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Maravilloso, ya hasta les hablaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Ambos giraron la cabeza en su dirección tranquilamente, Naruto con una sonrisa, y sin responderle volvieron a mirar al frente. Naruto abrió Internet y, sin ningún problema, introdujo su correo y su contraseña para entrar en Facebook.

Hastiada, y un poco curiosa por saber qué mirarían, se levantó definitivamente y se puso al lado de Sasuke, en el otro hombro de Naruto. Se habría puesto detrás, pero le pareció descarado y, seguramente, en mente del Uchiha merecedor de un Chidori. Y dado que su imaginación parecía no tener límites, prefirió no arriesgarse con los efectos que tendría sobre ella tal ataque.

Naruto ojeó primero la lista de publicaciones que salían en el inicio y, tras algún que otro guiño raro por las imágenes que salieron, miró detenidamente las etiquetas a la izquierda.

—A esto quería llegar yo —susurró el rubio.

Takaita se llevó una mano a la cara cuando vio qué grupo había abierto. ¿No le podía llamar la atención otro grupo más que el creado por Kyu?

—¿Qué cojones es eso? —oyó preguntar a Sasuke, quien se inclinó sobre el hombro de Naruto para ver más de cerca la página.

Takaita miró, encontrándose con la imagen de dos pequeños Sasuke a punto de besarse. Contuvo una risa que Naruto, obviamente, no. El rubio se revolcaba ya en el suelo sujetándose la barriga, pues al seguir bajando en la página había continuado encontrándose imágenes no muy decentes de Sasuke: que si vestido de Sailor Mars, que si atado, que si bajándose los pantalones, que si en actitud sospechosa con su espada y, lo que terminó con la paciencia del moreno, una imagen en la que aparecía salpicado por algo blanco que Sasuke sabía muy bien que no era nata de un helado que se acaba de comer, porque se le veía sonrojado y con la chaqueta del dobe.

—Depravadas —gruñó el Uchiha, totalmente ofendido—, sobre todo ésta —Se acercó más al ordenador y señaló un nombre—. ¿Manzani Ta Roja? —dijo con un deje de burla.

Takaita no pudo impedirle que abriese inmediatamente el perfil de su mencionada amiga, buscando al instante las fotos. A su vez, Naruto se incorporó y se apoyó en el hombro del moreno.

—Sí que es verdad que eres un poco gay, Sasuke-teme.

Un buen golpe lo hizo alejarse soltando improperios contra su _amigo_. Aunque, que Takaita supiese, en su imaginación Sasuke y Naruto no eran precisamente amigos. Iba a preguntar, pero fue el mismo Sasuke quien le resolvió toda duda.

Tras haber contemplado con tics cada vez más evidentes las fotos que había en el perfil de Manzani Ta, llegó a una en la cual se leía muy claramente "NARUSASU", y aquello fue el último golpe a su dignidad que pudo soportar.

—¡A la mierda el NaruSasu! —gritó, levantándose a la vez que cogía el brazo de Naruto y lo estampaba contra la primera pared que tuvo a su disposición.

Lo siguiente que Takaita comprendió fue que los pantalones del rubio estaban por sus rodillas. Simplemente, la sorpresa le dejó tal inmovilidad que no pudo apartar la vista, ni bien quería, mucho menos cuando Sasuke le dio la vuelta a Naruto y el terso, redondeado y prieto trasero bronceado quedó expuesto. Tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos, sabiendo que sus gritos sí se oirían.

—¡Sasuke, suéltame ahora mismo! —gritó el rubio, intentando zafarse del agarre sin mucha insistencia.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —susurró Sasuke de manera provocativa sobre su oído, pegándose completamente a él.

Acto seguido repasó el contorno de la oreja con su lengua y Naruto soltó un suspiro placentero que a Takaita le provocó un escalofrío. Fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Sasuke deshizo el lazo de su ropa y, junto a él, cayó el manto que sujetaba.

—¡Basta los dos! —exclamó con tono moderado, cogiendo a Sasuke del pelo y separándolo de la espalda (o del trasero) del rubio, sin importarle las consecuencias—. ¡Tú! —Señaló a Naruto—. Súbete los pantalones. Y tú, deja de hacer —Tragó en seco— esas cosas.

—Como si no lo hubieses escrito varias veces ya —gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo.

—Ese no es el punto —aclaró ella, totalmente sonrojada—. Ahora, por favor, cada uno a una esquina, contra la pared, y os esperáis a que me duerma para hacer lo que queráis.

En el fondo estaba deseando mirar, ver eso que tanto había leído y escrito en directo, pero le parecía tan irreal y, sabía, tan de enferma mental y de pervertida, que su parte racional se negaba a ello.

Convenientemente, Sasuke y Naruto accedieron a separarse por los metros de su habitación, aunque sin mirar a la pared, sólo recargando su espalda en ella (uno al lado de la puerta, el otro pegado a la cama de su hermana) y Takaita pudo volver a la suya, taparse de nuevo y, de espaldas a ambos, cerrar los ojos en intentar conciliar el sueño. Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo varias veces, pero no podía parar de recordar que detrás de ella estaban _aquellos dos_ totalmente realistas. Y cuando al fin se decidió a cerrar los ojos de verdad y dejar la mente en blanco, lo escuchó.

Era una risa muy bajita, como queriendo ser acallada, y de hecho seguramente lo fue, porque paró de repente. Takaita aguzó el oído, esperando oír más, porque sabía que eran Naruto y Sasuke, y se imaginaba que habían ignorado olímpicamente sus instrucciones y ahora volverían a estar cerca el uno del otro. De alguna forma, eso le gustó.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a hacerse la dormida y, como quien se remueve en sueño, dejó de mirar la blanca pared de su habitación y giró hacia donde estaban los chicos. No oyó nada por un momento, y supo que estaban esperando comprobar que estaba dormida. Se obligó a hacer un sonido similar a un ronquido suave, y con eso ambos quedaron satisfechos.

Cuando el peligro de la vigilancia ninja pareció haber pasado, se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos para mirar qué hacían con la suficiente claridad. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared y tenía a Naruto dándole la espalda, pero lo abrazaba haciendo que quedase sobre él. El rubio, mientras, miraba la pantalla de su móvil con expresión divertida.

—Sí que escribe cosas pervertidas —dijo con una nueva risa baja.

Sasuke lo calló, otra vez, imaginó Takaita, con una mano en la boca. Naruto refunfuñó algo ininteligible y apagó la pequeña pantalla para después dejar el móvil sobre el escritorio. Muy difícilmente debido a la oscuridad, Takaita pudo luego distinguir la lengua del rubio entre los dedos de Sasuke, especialmente por todo el aire que éste exhaló por la nariz como respuesta a aquel gesto.

Antes de que ella pudiese asimilarlo completamente, Naruto se estaba dando la vuelta y, una vez enganchado al cuello del moreno, juntaba sus labios con los de él. Takaita tragó saliva de la forma menos sonora posible.

No se iba a mentir a sí misma: así había deseado verlos desde que había comprobado que, de alguna forma, estaban realmente allí.

Sasuke no tardó en responder al gesto pasando sus brazos por la parte baja de la espalda de Naruto y atrayéndolo hacia sí, pegando por completo sus cuerpos y provocando así un sonido de succión entre sus labios, y pareció ya no importarle si era demasiado ruidoso o no. Asombrada y con la boca seca, observó cómo las manos pálidas se deslizaban por todo el contorno de Naruto y se perdían por la parte de delante, esa que ella no veía. Segundos después la chaqueta naranja y negra estaba fuera, esparramada en el suelo de su habitación.

Naruto coló indiscretamente una pierna entre las de Sasuke, quien tuvo que abandonar los labios contrarios para jadear extasiado, pero los suyos pronto volvieron a ser cazados. Naruto aprovechó las abiertas ropas del moreno para enterrar en su interior las manos y tocar directamente la piel suave del Uchiha. Pronto la tela blanca se había deslizado por los nacarados hombros hasta quedar suspendida por el borde de los pantalones.

Por aquello de dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones, Sasuke devolvió las manos a donde las había emplazado en un principio y bajó un poco más, haciéndose con el trasero del rubio sobre la tela naranja, para después apretarlo de forma descarada. Naruto dio un pequeño bote y dejó la boca de Sasuke para reír suavemente, a la vez que, sin ninguna vergüenza, comenzaba a frotarse contra el cuerpo pegado a la pared, haciendo coincidir sus partes erógenas y que las manos de Sasuke se moviesen solas sobre el pantalón.

Takaita creyó oír un gemido controlado, y no pudo saber si era de Naruto o de Sasuke. Para ese momento sus ojos ya estaban completamente abiertos, olvidado su propósito de que no la descubriesen mirando como una pervertida aquella escena tan irreal y erótica.

Ellos continuaron, como si no la hubiesen visto o tal vez sin verla realmente. Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras las primeras gotas de sudor hacían su aparición en los pechos en contacto, permitiéndoles deslizarse mejor sobre el contrario. Los duros pezones rozaban unos con otros, contra la piel y se endurecían más y arrancaban gemidos cada vez menos silenciosos a ambos chicos, que se olvidaron definitivamente de ser cuidadosos cuando los pantalones, tanto los naranjas como los azules, quedaron por los tobillos arremolinados con las molestas sandalias y llegaron al borde de la cama de la hermana de Takaita debido a una fuerte patada.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa, o eso se esforzó en creer.

Abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo, ya no esforzándose en ocultar que miraba indiscretamente cómo aquellos dos chicos que no podían ser otra cosa que su imaginación se desnudaban el uno al otro entre besos y caricias ansiosas. La temperatura empezó a aumentar, aparentemente en la habitación, pero Takaita sabía que era en su propio cuerpo; y a pesar de que su mente le repetía una y otra vez que algo pasaba con ella, no podía apartar los ojos de tan erótica escena.

No es que Sasuke y Naruto no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, pero la ignoraban. Su mirada era ya una normal en su día a día; es decir, vivían en su cabeza. Ella siempre los estaba viendo, así fuesen al baño o tuviesen sexo desenfrenado. Aquello era, simplemente, un lugar nuevo en el que dar rienda suelta a las hormonas alborotadas que llevaban incrustadas ese día por orden del inconsciente de la escritora que los miraba con ojos como platos.

Siguieron explorando efusivamente la húmeda cavidad ajena, disfrutando la calidez y el contacto a cada segundo. Las erecciones bajo la ropa interior, la cual ya molestaba desde hacía rato, se rozaban cada dos por tres, logrando que no controlasen los gemidos, pero ya les daba igual. Takaita no parpadeó mientras se desnudaban mutuamente y, a pesar de que sólo veía el tenso trasero de Naruto (durante más tiempo que antes) casi totalmente cubierto por las atrevidas manos de Sasuke, Takaita tuvo que apartar la mirada un segundo para no suspirar de forma indecorosa.

Cuando la volvió a enfocar, Naruto ya estaba sentado completamente desnudo sobre su escritorio y rodeando con las piernas la cintura de Sasuke. Seguían pegados por la boca, besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese mismo instante, y no pareció avergonzarles que ella pudiese ver su masculinidad en todo su esplendor.

—Sasuke —susurró Naruto con urgencia.

Notaba su cuerpo totalmente sudado, su cara roja y su palpitante miembro dolorido por el retraso de un final absolutamente deseado. Sasuke se frotaba insistentemente contra su pecho y le acariciaba las piernas, presionando y delineando conforme le venía en gana. Naruto, por su parte, tenía mucho entretenimiento en los sensibles pezones del Uchiha, que hacían suspirar, jadear y gemir al moreno cuantas veces fueran tocados y pellizcados.

Cuando dos dedos mojados pobremente con saliva entraron en su cuerpo Naruto gimió con anticipación. Abandonando el cuerpo de Sasuke, dejó su espalda caer sobre la mesa, apartando la pantalla del ordenador y clavándose las teclas en la columna, pero casi ni lo sintió. Sólo tenía vista, oído, olfato y tacto para lo que pasaba en su parte posterior, donde los dígitos de Sasuke ya eran tres y se abrían y cerraban, tocando su próstata en cada dilatación y dejándolo con ganas de más.

—A la mierda el NaruSasu —escuchó a Sasuke justo antes de sentir algo bastante más grande que unos dedos irrumpiendo en su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de insultarle, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Muévete, joder.

Ignorando olímpicamente la más que despierta presencia de Takaita, Sasuke apoyó con un suspiro las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Naruto en un intento de mantener la estabilidad y acercó su boca abierta a la receptiva del rubio. Por toda la habitación pareció escucharse el sonido de la saliva mezclándose y los labios separándose para volver a juntarse una y otra vez, acallando intermitentemente los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de la garganta de ambos hombres mientras Sasuke se movía a un ritmo regular y relativamente rápido.

Casi avergonzada de sí misma, Takaita comprobó que no estaba tan seca como debería, y el color le subió hasta la raíz del pelo. Sin embargo, no apartó la vista, y de hecho la sábana se deslizó un poco más abajo, dejando al descubierto toda su cara coloreada y sus ojos brillantes.

El ruido de succión dejó de oírse y los movimientos de cadera del moreno se hicieron más lentos y profundos, haciendo gruñir y suspirar al rubio, que no había levantado la espalda del escritorio. El Sharingan titiló en la oscuridad hasta enfocar el rostro que los miraba a ambos con expresión embobada. Takaita salió del sorpresivo trance con un pequeño bote e intentó, muy malamente, hacerse de nuevo la dormida.

—Sabemos que nos estás viendo —dijo Sasuke con tono divertido.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta varios segundos más tarde y, cuando lo hizo, ambos la estaban mirando a ella. Cubiertos ambos de sudor, Sasuke ya no estaba dentro de Naruto, pero éste le cogía por la cintura acercándolo todo lo posible.

—¿Y os da igual? —preguntó con voz temblorosa por los nervios y, sobre todo, la vergüenza.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

—Nos has visto ya muchas veces —respondió sin más Naruto, antes de coger la cara de Sasuke entre sus manos y volver a besarlo.

Para ellos podía ser lo mismo, pero para Takaita definitivamente no lo era. Era más bien como ver una de esas fotos explícitamente explícitas en movimiento y mucho, mucho más sensual. Naruto y Sasuke volvían a estar enredados el uno con el otro, y ahora el moreno lamía con dedicación la nuca del jinchūriki, quien, de cara a la pared, buscaba fricción con el cuerpo marmóreo a su espalda. Como pudo, juntó las manos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke, tampoco muy interesado.

Naruto soltó una risa cantarina antes de responder.

—Demostrarle a Taka-chan que no odias tanto el NaruSasu como dices.

Una bola de humo tras Sasuke dejó paso a un clon idéntico a Naruto, pero totalmente vestido, y el moreno miró con una ceja alzada al chico que tenía contra la pared. Su expresión era casi, casi, entretenida.

A la luz de las farolas, y como si de un _streptease _se tratase, el _nuevo Naruto_ comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose la chaqueta de un certero movimiento y mandándola a los pies de la cama de Takaita, quien tragó saliva. El clon apenas reparó en ella mientras se deshacía de la camiseta negra y los pantalones naranjas, dejando aún más ropa por el suelo, y, en calzoncillos, se pegaba a la espalda de Sasuke con mirada lasciva.

El Uchiha, giró la cabeza y besó al clon, volviéndose luego hacia el auténtico y repitiendo el proceso.

—Eso es infidelidad —le acusó Naruto con un sonrisa.

Sasuke hizo un sonido gutural indefinido e imitó el movimiento de manos anteriormente hecho por el rubio, formando otro clon de sombra con su aspecto, aunque este apareció ya desnudo.

—Ahorrar tiempo —susurró ante la mirada interrogante de Naruto.

Y Takaita observó ahogada al clon de Sasuke interponerse entre la pared y el _verdadero Naruto_, quedando cara a cara con él y con la misma expresión que tenía Sasuke en todo momento: un intento fallido de controlar la mirada deseosa que le dedicaba al rubio.

Naruto no retrasó más de dos segundos un fogoso beso con el clon de su amante, mientras éste iba introduciéndose lentamente en él y los gemidos ahogaban los ruidos de saliva mezclándose. El clon del rubio seguía frotándose contra el expuesto trasero blanco, desnudo en algún momento que Takaita, desgraciadamente, se había perdido, anonadada ante tal escena.

Los gemidos de Sasuke fueron lo que atrajo toda su atención. Bajos y siseantes, eran agudos y sensuales a la vez, adaptándose sin muchos problemas a la intromisión del clon de Naruto a la vez que seguía moviendo sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás. Naruto, entre gemidos, atendía al clon de Sasuke con una mano ya perdida en las nalgas de éste. Sorpresivamente incluso para el clon, lo alzó de la cintura y lo dejó pegado a la pared, haciendo que le rodease con las piernas.

Y mientras, el conjunto se balanceaba continuamente en una armonía difícil de describir, enguantada en gemidos, jadeos y sudor.

Naruto tuvo que ayudarse con la mano para dirigir su miembro a la entrada del clon que estaba pegado a la pintura blanca. Con una sonrisa maligna, el falso Sasuke, con la misma mentalidad que el verdadero, acumuló chakra en sus manos y se ayudó de ellas para apoyarse y moverse con más facilidad por la pared, logrando alzar sus caderas y encajar perfectamente la pelvis con la del rubio, dejándose caer sobre ella.

Naruto gimió tan alto que Takaita casi se olvidó de que no podían oírlo. No es como si fuese a mandarle callar, pero sí se preocuparía aunque fuese un poco por lo que pudiesen pensar los demás.

Observó ensimismada y sintiéndose sucia (con o sin razón, sólo lo sabrá ella) el ritmo tornarse irregular y el balanceo más rápido, las embestidas más profundas y los sonidos más altos. En un momento su visión se tornó incluso borrosa. Tardó unos segundos en enfocar el fogoso final de casi todos los "presentes" al mismo tiempo, dejándole apreciar bastante claramente cierto líquido espeso deslizarse piel abajo y manchar su suelo de blanco.

Iba a gritar cuando se recordó que aquello no era real.

Los dos clones desaparecieron en un nube de humo grisáceo que se disipó rápidamente. Naruto se dio la vuelta, encarando a Sasuke con una sonrisa satisfecha. El moreno tiró de su muñeca dejándolo sobre la vacía cama de la hermana de Takaita y volvió a subirse encima, comenzando una nueva oleada de pegajosos besos.

—¡Basta! —exclamó con todo el ímpetu que pudo.

Sentado sobre los muslos de Naruto, Sasuke se alzó y la miró escéptico.

—No has apartado la mirada en todo el rato —acusó.

—¡En la cama de mi hermana no! —suplicó.

Por las caras que pusieron, parecía que les daba bastante igual cuál fuese el lugar. Sasuke apoyó una mano en las rodillas recién levantadas del rubio y con la otra condujo el miembro ajeno a su muy dilatada entrada, recibiéndolo con un gemido estrepitoso.

Takaita no podría volver a ver esa colcha de la misma forma; pero tampoco se atrevía a salir de su ultra-protectora sábana y separarlos, o quizás no quería, así que se tapó la cabeza y siguió susurrando "no" todas las veces que pudo. Mas los dispares sonidos todavía llegaban, y ella era incapaz de ignorarlos mucho más tiempo.

—¿Takaita?

—No, no, no...

—¡Takaita, despierta!

Brincó de tal forma que casi se cae de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que se llevó las manos a ella. Delante, su hermana la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Por qué me despiertas? —preguntó con la voz tomada.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

Lo recordó todo, como un gran _flash back_, e instintivamente miró a su alrededor. La cama de su hermana seguía bien hecha, el ordenador en su sitio y el suelo limpio. De repente, notó un calor intenso acumularse en su cara y pecho y le costaba respirar bien. Su hermana se agachó preocupada y, al ver el color rojo del que se le estaba tiñendo la piel, abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—¿Qué te pasa, qué te pasa? —exigió saber, intentando encontrar una solución.

Le tocó la cara, sintiendo el ardor, y corrió a buscar algo con lo que abanicarla, pero los folios doblados y las libretas no eran suficiente. A la desesperada, se dirigió al armario y sacó el viejo ventilador, enchufándolo en el primer lugar que vio y poniéndolo frente a Takaita. Poco a poco, el preocupante color carmesí desapareció y ella, mareada, se volvió a tumbar en su cama.

—Sólo fue un sueño —musitó antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando a su hermana aturdida.

Tal vez, si se dormía ahora, volvería a soñar con eso.

* * *

**¿Os gustó? ¿Se merece un pequeño review? *-***

**Hora de historias x). Todo empezó una noche muy normal en Facebook, en un estado de Takaita (creo recordar) que no tenía nada que ver con lo que terminamos hablando. De alguna forma salió el tema de orgías SxNxSxN (y así, hasta el infinito), a Takaita casi le da un ataque de calor con esa imaginación desbordante suya, y Risana Ho dijo la frase que da título al fic: "Un ventilador para Takaita". Y bueno, a partir de ahí a mí me sonó a fic, me vino la idea a la mente y se materializó en esto.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y gracias, otra vez, a Takaita-sama *reverencia y retirada majestuosa*.**


End file.
